The Unexpected Death Eater
by SparklingDarkness
Summary: Hermione had never known, never expected this to happen. Would you? This is her story and it begins at the end of 5th year. It shows you what goes on when Hermione has spare time. [Behind the scenes of the books, mainly HBP. AN: Please read and review!
1. The End And The Beginning

_Disclaimer: The fantastic characters that you are about to read about in my story solely belong to the magnificent and almighty J.K. Rowling. I just like to take the characters and twist them to my wills. Oh, if I owned them the things I would do (smirks)! The only thing of value I do own is a Pentium one laptop which the monitor doesn't even work so I have to hook it up to another one. The one I hook it up to turns blue at random and I have to beat it with my fist to turn it back to normal... Pathetic, huh? Well now enjoy the story and on with the show!_

_Raises Curtain_

Chapter One: The End And The Beginning

Hermione Granger walked through the deserted halls of Hogwarts as tears streamed down her cheeks. Most thought it was because Albus Dumbledore was dead, that was only half of it. She was so overwhelmed with grief because her lover, Draco Malfoy, was a Death Eater. What made it worse was today, the day of Professor Dumbledore's funeral, was the anniversary for the first kiss they shared.

Hermione hadn't even known. He denied it the only time she had asked him. And she, the supposed 'brightest witch of her age,' had believed him and never brought it up again. She couldn't believe she had fell for his stupid lie. How could he have deceived her when he was supposed to love her and tell her everything like she had done him?

Hermione walked into the cold and empty library and continued to the very back isle of books. Where it had all started, where it all began. The only way one could truly understand is start from the beginning, which is exactly what she is going to do….

Flashback

Hermione walked into the last isle of the library very early in the morning on the last day of her fifth year at Hogwarts. She still had yet to find out what that awful Death Eater had struck her with and it was driving her mad! She sighed and continued her search.

No one was even in the library, not even Madam Pince. It was still dark outside except for the light of the not yet raised sun. She held her wand in front of the many books before and read their names by the wand light.

Suddenly she heard a crash and her head jerked up instantly, her senses alert as ever since the attack at the Ministry Of Magic. Then she heard the soft voice of a male, "Damn it! … Lumos."

She froze and whispered, "Nox" as quietly as she could. She saw the light at the end of the isle emerge and she raised her wand, ready to fight. She was slightly surprised to see Draco Malfoy walking towards her as she lowered her wand.

He smirked when he saw her obvious fright disappear from her face. "Well what do you have here? It's little Miss Mudblood! Are you saying good-bye to your precious books?" he sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Give it a rest Malfoy! Mudblood this and Mudblood that! Think of a better to say!" she snarled maliciously. Malfoy just smirked at her knowingly.

"And why should I do that? This obviously aggravates you. And there's nothing else I'd rather do than upset you," he sneered. Hermione huffed and thought of something to say that Malfoy never would have expected.

"So you're saying that I'm your number one priority? If I didn't know any better I would think you were obsessed with me or better yet infatuated with me," she said and it was her turn to smirk because Malfoy flushed slightly.

"That's ridiculous!" he said but his cheeks began to flush even more. Hermione figured it was only because he was angry but she decided to use it for all it was worth.

"You do! You like me don't you!" she giggled and watched his face flush even more and his eyebrows.

"No of course I don't! You're a filthy Mudblood! The idea of that is disgusting!" he said, as he seemed to get angrier by the minute.

"Then why, may I ask, are you blushing if you don't like me?" she said as she began to laugh as he got the angriest she had ever seen him. Being unable to control herself she burst into a fit of giggles as his cheeks flushed scarlet.

"You don't believe me? Well I'll prove it!" he said as his voice turned into a deep, slightly frightening, growl.

"Oh you can, can you? And how is-" she began but was rudely interrupted when Malfoy put his arm around his waist and his lips captured hers in very heated, passionate, kiss.

She gasped giving him an advantage to her open mouth. His soft experienced tongue entered her mouth and caressed her own. He put his other hand behind her head and tilted it upwards so he could have better access. He backed her up against the shelf roughly and grinded up against her. Her instincts took over completely and she rapt her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers in the bottom of his silky hair.

Somehow he had awoken things inside of her that she hadn't known existed. She felt like ever nerve, every part of her was on fire. Burning for his heated touch. A small moan escaped her mouth, bringing them both, apparently back into reality. They both pushed away from each other.

Malfoy crossed his arms as a smirk wiped the stunned expression off his face. "See? Nothing. I felt nothing. I told you I didn't fancy you," Malfoy said arrogantly. He didn't sound very confident or convincing. It could have been because he was breathing heavily or that he was shaking slightly.

"Right. Nothing," Hermione said than ran as fast as she could away from him and the library towards the common room. The sun had already began to rise and half of Hogwarts was probably awake and about by now.

When she reached to common room Harry and Ron were waiting for her. "Where have you been?" Ron asked, standing up.

"Library," she said as casually as she could. She was trying to breath deeply as unnoticeably as she could so they wouldn't think anything was the matter. As she had always known, Harry and Ron weren't the easiest best friends to fool.

"Hermione … Are you alright? Your cheeks are scarlet but you look really pale. Do you feel sick?" Harry asked, as he too, stood up.

'If only Harry really knew how sick I feel,' Hermione thought inside her head. "Oh I'm fine," she said quietly as they left the common room.

The rest of the trip to the Great Hall it was peaceful except for the concerned looks Harry and Ron kept shooting Hermione.  
Once they had entered the Great Hall, Hermione instantly felt someone's gaze upon her. She kept her head down as she sat at the table. Hermione knew for a fact that the pair of eyes belonged to a certain blonde haired Slytherin. The same, in fact, that she had shared a steamy kiss that morning.

'It was not steamy,' a voice told her quietly inside of her head. 'Oh yes it was,' one said in a singsong voice. 'NO it wasn't!' a voice said getting angry. 'You two were all over each other! You can't deny that you and him both enjoyed it!' a voice said dreamily. 'NO WE-'

"Enough!" Hermione yelled slamming her fists on the table. Everyone around her turned to stare at Hermione as she sunk down on the bench in embarrassment. She sighed and stood up as her cheeks flushed.

"Hermione?" Harry and Ron said in unison, and very cautiously.

"I'm fine!" Hermione insisted. "Look, I'm going to go for a walk and clear my head. I'll be back in a little while."

She turned on her heel, and still keeping her eyes away from the Slytherin table, marched out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall.

"Bloody Hell," she muttered as she walked towards the Gryffindor common room. "I'm loosing my mind." She leaned against the wall and slid down the cold stone. She put her face in her hands. She sighed into her hands and sunk down a little lower. A few minutes later she heard voices and stood up. She looked around the corner to see Draco pinning Pansy against the wall.

"Drakey, what's-" she began but never finished. Draco attacked her mouth with his own experienced and soft lips. Hermione's eyes widened at the sickening site. She was about to turn away until Draco opened his eyes. He was still in mid kiss but stared into Hermione's shocked filled eyes.

Hermione spun around and started walking towards the common room as fast as she could. For some reason she had tears in her eyes as she reached the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Inerae," Hermione told The Fat Lady solemnly. The portrait hole opened and Hermione strode upstairs to gather her things.

"Why am I even upset?" she asked herself angrily. 'Because you want him all to yourself,' a little voice whispered inside her head.

'I do not!' another argued back. "No more arguing! I'm sick of you two!" Both the voices stopped and Hermione sighed, relieved. Then feeling worse then she had that morning she left her dormitory to board the Hogwarts Express.

And End And A Beginning

_(AN): Congratulations! You have read the first chapter of my story! Thank you for reading and please review! If you leave an unkind comment I will laugh in spite of you! Here's a teaser from the next chapter! Enjoy!_

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" she cried. But what Hermione soon found out was that what he wanted to say could not be expressed in words. Malfoy's mouth descended upon her own and he pulled her body against him.

"Get off me!" she yelled, pushing him away. He staggered back and fell over from surprise because that was the first time that Draco Malfoy had been rejected. He scrambled to his feet as she spoke, "Don't ever touch me again!"

_I hope you are curious about the next chapter! I'll update soon and hope you continue reading!_

_Quinn LeAnne A.K.A. (The Author)_


	2. Darkness Causes Dangerous Attractions

_Disclaimer: The fantastic characters that you are about to read about in my story solely belong to the magnificent and almighty J.K. Rowling. I just like to take the characters and twist them to my wills. Oh, if I owned them the things I would do (smirks)! The only thing of value I do own is a Pentium one laptop which the monitor doesn't even work so I have to hook it up to another one. The one I hook it up to turns blue at random and I have to beat it with my fist to turn it back to normal... Pathetic, huh? Well now enjoy the story and on with the show!_

Raises Curtain

Chapter Two: Darkness Causes Dangerous Attractions

Over the summer things didn't go to bad for Hermione. She forgot about Malfoy most of the time and enjoyed herself as much as possible. She even got to spend time with Harry and the Weasley's at the Burrow. One can't forget the fact that Fleur was marrying Bill next summer and she was staying with them as well.

Only once, near the end of the break, did she see Malfoy. They had run into him once in Madam Malkin's and then they had followed him to Borgin and Burke's. What was more was that Hermione only went in to try and figure out if he was getting something for another girl.

Everything went by so quickly that soon they were getting ready to leave for Hogwarts. "Ginny have you seen my wand?" Hermione asked Ginny as she finished packing things up.

"Yes Hermione. It's on the table." Ginny pointed by to the bedside table. Hermione pocketed her wand and sat on the bed.

"Hermione…Are you going to just ignore Malfoy this year like normal?" Ginny asked randomly, sitting beside her. Hermione started. Sure, she had told Ginny every detail of what had happened. Even that she liked it, at first Ginny had gone mental, but she had calmed down.

"There's nothing else I can do is there? I'm just going to do what I always do," Hermione said simply. Ginny shook her head and looked down at the floor.  
"I don't know Hermione. I mean things are different now. You even said it yourself, 'I'll never be the same again.' And another thing, if I were you and a guy made me feel the way he made you feel, I'd want him like mad," Ginny said casually as she stood up.

Hermione gaped at her, "Ginny! This is Malfoy we're talking about! He's been nothing but horrible to me ever since the day I met him! If you haven't forgotten we hate each other with a passion! Besides, you can't even talk! Look at you and Harry!"

Ginny's cheeks flushed and she looked at her feet. "That's different," she said quietly. "There's no chance that he likes me. I just like him. He'll never return my feelings."

Hermione felt a pang of guilt instantly as she looked at her crest fallen friend. "Ginny…. You've been making progress with him though. You've been relaxing around him and I think he's starting to notice you a lot more than before. Just remember what I told you, just be yourself around him," Hermione said as she hugged Ginny.

Ginny nodded, moved away, and stood in the doorway. "Well, here's my advice to you. Things change, people change, just follow your heart and think things over. There's always a chance that things could change." Without another word Ginny turned on her heel and left the room leaving Hermione to drown in her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXX

"It's good to be back," Hermione said after she was sure all the first years were in the common room. She was about to turn to go into the common room when she saw a dark figure walking through the entrance hall. Hermione began walking quietly in pursuit and followed the dark figure out of the Entrance Hall into the cool night air.

The figure strode down towards the lake and Hermione followed, keeping a decent distance so not to be discovered. She pulled out her wand as they reached the lake and the person sat on a rock down by the water's edge. Hermione crouched down low behind a rock, hopefull to see their identity.

"I know you're there, Granger," drawled Draco Malfoy as he took his hood off. Hermione stood up straight and approached him.

"You aren't supposed to be out here after curfew. Go back to bed or I'll give you a detention," Hermione said forcefully as she looked down at Malfoy since he was sitting on a rock.

"No thanks. I'm a prefect too, remember? I'm allowed to be out, I'm patrolling. Either way, I'll just stay here... You can leave, now," he said without looking at her and shooing her away with his hand. Hermione puffed out her chest and stood her ground, she decided to ignore his comment and speak civilly to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she looked into his lap and saw a sketchpad and pencil. It was very odd to see Malfoy holding muggle items, and odder in fact that they seemed to belong to him. She looked at the paper and saw the outline of something that looked an awful lot like-.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said stowing away the sketchpad and standing up menacingly. "Did you see me and decided you wanted more, mudblood? If that's the case then you'd better run back up to the castle-"

"Shove it Malfoy! Like I would want to touch you! Besides, I think you're forgetting the very important fact that YOU kissed ME," Hermione said, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Only because I wanted to prove my point. Which I did, so enough of this nonsense and argument settled," he said as a smirk formed to his lips.

"The only thing you proved that night is your obvious attraction to me, Hermione Jane Granger," she said in her best attempt to get him to sod off. He just stood there and smirked as if he knew something that she didn't. It became a stare down and Hermione didn't want to turn away but that arrogant smirk was really starting to bother her.

After a few moments of silence Hermione snapped, "Could you stop the bloody smirking?" Hermione said stomping her foot down in annoyance. He chuckled and continued smirking at her. Hermione threw her arms up in the air out of aggravation.

"Draco! Stop it!" Hermione demanded as she felt her cheeks redden in anger. Instantly his smirk was wiped off his face, but not for the reason she thought.

"You said my name?" he said as if it was a question of his sanity. He also had a note of disgust and breathlessness at the same time. He was disgusted and awed at the same time because he loved the way it sounded coming from her lips.

Hermione faltered a moment then crossed her arms. "So what if I did, Draco?" she said emphasizing it to tease him.

"Go run off to Potty and Weasel. I'm surprised you're not with Potty now. Too bad about his nose. It would have been nice if the damage was permanent," Malfoy said getting back in stride, but not as cold as before, but just as arrogant.

"Why would you be surprised that I wasn't with them? What happened to Harry? What did you do?" Hermione asked quickly as she arched an eyebrow.

"Oh! He didn't tell you then? Ah, well, he was probably waiting to think up so brave heroic story to tell you. But just so you know, I stepped on his face and broke his nose after I found him sneaking around in my train compartment," he said with a grin, not a smirk and actual grin, on his face and seemed quite proud.

Hermione felt her anger swelling so fast that she thought she might explode. 'How dare he? How dare he do something like that to HARRY?' Hermione actually could see herself killing him here and now. Then suddenly she felt herself growing warm and she felt raw magic running through her veins. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

All of a sudden something very strange began. Hermione began giving off an eerie dark, almost black, glow. She had never been so angry in her life at the fact that someone could be so horrible, so cruel. She was shaking with rage and had caused a force field of dark magic to surround her body. Her eyes slowly changed from their normal chocolate brown to blood red. She began to slowly lift off the ground but was broken from her trance when Malfoy spoke.

"Hermione!" he yelled as she hovered about 5 feet off the ground. Her eyes snapped closed and her body fell limp into Malfoy's outstretched and terrified arms.

Her eyes flung open and she shrieked, "How did I get here?" Hermione jumped out of his arms. He gaped at her dumbly like a fish out of water.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" she cried. But what Hermione soon found out was that what he wanted to say could not be expressed in words. Malfoy's mouth descended upon her own and he pulled her body against him.

She responded instantly and rapt her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer against his body. He let a soft moan escape his body, making Hermione shiver with delight and allowing her tongue access to his mouth. He backed Hermione against a tree as they're tongues danced and their hands roamed.

He put one of legs between hers and rubbed his leg against her inner thighs. She moaned as she felt heat pool below her waist as he moved his mouth down her neck, playfully nipping at it softly. Hermione's eyes were fluttering open and closed. She was sure she would be driven mad by lust.

"Hermione," he whispered against her skin, his voice filled with passion. Her whole body tingled and it shocked her back into reality.

"Get off me!" she yelled, pushing him away. He staggered back and fell over from surprise because that was the first time that Draco Malfoy had been rejected. He scrambled to his feet as she spoke, "Don't ever touch me again!"

"Gladly," he said as he put his hands in his pockets. He turned on his heel and strode up to the school, leaving Hermione more lost and confused than she had ever been in her life.

Hermione took a few deep breaths, regained her composure, and made her way back to the dormitory.

"What's wrong with me?" she muttered to herself as she got into bed a half an hour later after she had changed.

"I'll just wake up tomorrow and forget this ever happened," she said as she pulled the covers up to her chin. 'Keep telling yourself that,' a voice muttered inside of her head.

"Oh shut it," Hermione mumbled as she turned over and fell asleep.

Darkness Causes Dangerous Attractions

_(AN): Hey to all of my lovely readers out there in fan fiction land! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update but I have been so unbelievably busy and the site wouldn't let me log in to update so this has really been done for over a week! From now on I will try to save a half hour a day to write so you can read and give me many lovely comments! Here is a teaser from the next chapter!_

"How am I supposed to relax when you're in here with me?"

"You can trust me,"

"Alright, M-Draco. I believe you,"

" 'You think that-' he began but was cut off when Hermione placed her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him down to have his lips and hers meet in heated passion."

_If you leave an unkind comment I will laugh in spite of you! lol Thanks for all of your lovely reviews!_

_Quinn LeAnne_


	3. In The Arms Of The Enemy

Disclaimer: The fantastic characters that you are about to read about in my story solely belong to the magnificent and almighty J.K. Rowling. I just like to take the characters and twist them to my wills. Oh, if I owned them the things I would do (smirks)! The only thing of value I do own is a Pentium one laptop which the monitor doesn't even work so I have to hook it up to another one. The one I hook it up to turns blue at random and I have to beat it with my fist to turn it back to normal... Pathetic, huh? Well now enjoy the story and on with the show!

Raises Curtain

The Unexpected Death Eater

Chapter Three: In The Arms Of The Enemy

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall said sharply as she turned to face Hermione. She snapped out of her daydream, involving herself and Malfoy rapt around each other so close you couldn't tell where one face began and another ended, and sat up straight. "If I see you not concentrating in class again I will have to give you detention. This is the second time today that you have not been paying attention. This is a N.E.W.T. level class and I expect you take the advantage of being able to move on in this subject."

Hermione sighed tried to focus as McGonagal resumed the lesson but she just couldn't. Hermione couldn't believe a month had flown by since they had come back and it was now October. Things were going well and she was successfully ignoring Malfoy but not the images of him and herself that seemed to plague her mind everyday.

It was a few days after Quidditch tryouts and everything was going as well as they could go with the amount of homework and stress they were undergoing. Hermione knew it would be hard and she was more than willing to do the work, but she didn't know it was going to be this difficult. Things really couldn't get much worse, or at least, that's what Hermione thought.

XXXXXXXXX

"I think all I need is a little peace and quiet," Hermione said to herself as she stood in front of the Room of Requirement.

'A place to relax. A place to relax. A place to relax,' she thought as she paced in front of the blank stretch of wall. As she opened her eyes she saw a door waiting to be opened. She outstretched her hand to the handle and grasped the cool knob and pulled open the door.

When she opened the door she saw the room had a fireplace, bed, a few darkened windows, a couch, and two over stuffed armchairs. Much to her dismay and to her delight, Malfoy occupied one of the chairs.

"How am I supposed to relax when you're in here with me?" Hermione asked out loud. Malfoy jumped and took notice of the agitated form that was Hermione.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" he demanded snobbishly.

"No!" Hermione said crossly, as she put her hands on her hips and stood her ground. "You leave!"

"I was here first so I have every right to stay!" he said triumphantly, making Hermione pause at his truthful words.

"Well I'm staying," Hermione said simply. Malfoy scowled, got up, and began to approach her, almost in a seductive way.

"Leave," he growled, his voice low and a little twisted with annoyance. Hermione was confused at that point because she thought his tone of voice was a little frightening but at the same time extremely sexy.

"Make me," she whispered daringly. Malfoy suddenly grabbed her shoulders, making Hermione scream in surprise. She was only inches from his face and having an extremely difficult time functioning as his aroma was entrancing her along with the heat of his gaze.

"You think that-" he began but was cut off when Hermione placed her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him down to have his lips and hers meet in heated passion. Draco hoisted her up and she rapt her legs around his waist. He then carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently against the silky black sheets.

She pushed his cloak off his shoulders and he shrugged it off. He began unbuttoning her shirt and she opened her eyes and locked eyes with him, sending her back to reality.

"Stop!" Hermione shouted, shoving him off her. "What-What are we doing?" she asked, sounding a little helpless. "I hate you!"

"Bloody Hell, I don't know! It's not like I want to be so incredibly drawn to you and want to shag your brains out!" he said, sounding exasperated but a little bit jokingly.

"Then why does this keep happening?" she asked herself ignoring the last comment. She didn't understand how this could be happening when they loathed each other so much.

"How in the world should I know…? There is one thing I do know and that's if we don't do something about it soon, I'm going to go mad. No matter how hard I try I can't get you out of my head. No matter how much I try you always intoxicate me and I can't get this annoying itch to go away. If we don't do something soon, it'll kill me," he said in a low voice, tracing her jaw with his thumb, making shivers run up Hermione's spine.

Hermione let out a shaky breath and laid her head down against the pillow as he spoke again. "I know we hate each other but maybe we should…. Get it out of our systems," he whispered hot, against her skin.

She bit her bottom lip and considered the Slytherin's generous offer thoughtfully. 'It's Draco Malfoy! Your worst enemy!' a voice screamed inside her head. 'Exactly! Since he is Draco Malfoy your first time will be great! I mean you'll be able to find out why they call him the Sex God of Slytherin!'

Now normally Hermione would be shocked at a thought like that and in all reality she would be shocked at the entire situation. But now, something had awoken inside of her. Something dark, strong, and sensual. It made her feel wonderful yet powerful and that's what was starting to scare her.

Deep down she knew that he was right and that if they didn't do something about these strange feelings, they were going to go mad. Something she didn't know was that if she did this it would start something even worse. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and considered if she should believe the trust in his eyes.

"Believe me, Hermione. You can trust me. I want hurt you or tell anyone," he said, more honesty etched on his face than she had ever seen. At that moment Hermione made the decision that would decide her future.

"Alright, M-Draco. I believe you," she said softly. She moved in to kiss him but he pulled away and stopped her.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he gazed deep into her chocolate colored eyes. It surprised her how beautiful it made him look when he cared in the least bit and that he had the decency to ask.

"Yes. I'm sure," she said, breathlessly. He rested his hand on her cheek and lowered his lips on hers. It heated up into raging passion between them in almost an instant.

She unbuttoned his shirt without breaking contact with his soft, experienced lips and slid it off his shoulders. She let her fingers trail down his chest, feeling the warm flesh beneath her fingers. She felt his toned biceps and realized that Quidditch had really done him good.

She pulled his tie off and threw it across the room and Draco suddenly pulled away. Hermione sighed in frustration and looked up at him. "What is it now?" she asked impatiently.

"Hermione…is this…I mean am I…. your first?" he asked, a little shy if the question.

Hermione's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson under the heat and concern of his gaze as she nodded. Then, to Hermione's astonishment, he put his hand under her chin and kissed her sweetly. It was the most gentle, delicate, kindest, most sensual kiss Hermione had ever endured. He was pulling her under, as if she was drowning, drowning and never going to be saved. But she didn't wanted to be saved from this; she didn't want this feeling to ever go away.

He pulled off her cloak and began to slowly unbutton her shirt; gently kissing every piece of skin that was bared to him. It felt as if he was everywhere on her. Kissing her shoulder, caressing her back, holding her neck, running his fingers through her hair all at once. She sighed as he took off the straps of her bra with his teeth and his hands went around her back and he undid her bra and slowly pulled it away.

For a moment Draco didn't move, he just silently adored her well-endowed upper body as she lay against the sheets, looking up at him, hungrily. He slowly began the slow torment of kissing his way around her breasts, never getting to the place were she needed it most, all the while pulling moans of his name from her throat.

"Draco," she whimpered, desperately feeling the need and want for him. Finally he covered her nipple in his mouth while tweaking the other while nipping, licking, and suckling the other. "Draco…. My..God," she gasped out as she squirmed underneath him.

He looked up and smirked evilly as he said, "My God, too." She grabbed him from behind the neck again and sat up as she battled with his tongue. Her hands found her way to his pants and she ripped off his belt buckle and quickly unfastened them and pushed them off his body. He returned the favor and took off her school skirt and tossed it to the floor and leaving her in nothing but a pair black lacey boy shorts knickers.

"Very nice," he muttered slyly as his eyes scanned her creamy flesh and he felt close to drooling. She slid her hands back down to his hips and slowly pushed down his boxers, which fell to the floor leaving him completely naked in all his glory. Hermione had to bite back a moan just at the sight of his ivory skin and well toned body.

Hermione slowly felt his fingers go under the sides and began pushing her knickers down and she moved so he could easily slide them off. Once she was rid of the last garment they connected skin to skin and she captured his lips in another heated kiss. Then in one quick, surprising movement he sheathed himself inside of her. They both moaned out each other name at the feeling but Hermione's was a little pain stricken since he had torn her a little.

As a tear edged down her face he lightly kissed it away and kissed her again as he slowly began to move in and out at a tormenting slow pace. Her arms went around his bag and her nails began to dig in as her pleasure increased. As he felt the pressure on his back it only turned him on more and he began ravishing her neck and to increasing his speed. "Hermione," he moaned against her neck as her nails dug deeper into his back. He nearly growled with pleasure.

"Draco… don't…stop," Hermione panted out as he momentarily stopped then began moving faster and her hips began to meet him for each thrust. "Draco… faster."

He picked up pace and felt close to the edge and was surprised he was so close. Things she did to him were amazing.

Her breath became short breathy gasps that matched his own and he felt her muscles tighten around his shaft.

"Hermione!"

"Draco!"

They both cried out each other's name as they climaxed, sending Draco's seed inside of Hermione's shaking body. Draco's shaky arms collapsed and he rolled off of her, momentarily exhausted. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled up on his chest. He pulled a sheet around them and wrapped his arms around her.

Soon they both closed their eyes and their breathing became steady as the fell asleep in each other's arms. In the arms of the enemy.

In The Arms Of The Enemy

(AN): Hey to all of my wonderful readers! I'm so sorry that it took me a while to update but I have been so unbelievably busy! From now on I will try to write more so you can read and give me many lovely comments! Also, sorry about this chapter. It was kind of awkward writing this chapter so it may not be very good, but I tried really hard! Here is a teaser from the next chapter!

"What have I done?"

She couldn't look into the eyes of the person staring back at her from the mirror. She picked up a book from the top of the dresser that the mirror was on and read the title to her. It was her copy of her precious Hogwarts, A History.

She walked away from the mirror and kept staring at the book in her shaking hands. She turned and did something she had never thought she would do with a book. It was so unethical that it surprised herself when she sent the book flying across the room and watched it shatter her reflection.

If you leave an unkind comment I will laugh in spite of you! lol Thanks for reading! Please leave nice or constructive reviews!

Quinn LeAnne A.K.A. (The Author)


End file.
